


Besándose

by MessyLiss



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Geraskier, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Word Prompts, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, sfw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss
Summary: Prompt: BesándosePequeño drabble en donde Jaskier le da un pequeño beso sorpresa a Geralt tras un mal día.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	Besándose

Geralt definitivamente estaba molesto cuando volvió de cazar. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, parecían observar algo en el pasado distante mientras daba estocadas firmes dentro de la habitación en la que se estaban quedando. Jaskier alzó la vista de su laúd y dejó de tocar cuando escuchó a Geralt desplomarse en la silla con un gruñido. Estaba herido pero no parecía ser grave, sólo un par de raspones y moretones.

—¿Mal día? 

Geralt respondió con un característico gruñido y cerró los ojos. No parecía querer hablar acerca de lo que realmente lo estaba haciendo sentir tan mal, pues la criatura de esta vez no era tan difícil de lidiar. Definitivamente vio o recordó algo que prefería olvidar.

—Creo que lo que realmente necesitas es un buen baño relajante y un poco de ungüento para tus heridas. Vamos, Geralt, no estés ahí siendo sombrío y todo "ohh noo estoy lleno de desgraaaaci..."

—Jaskier —interrumpió Geralt—. No necesito eso.

Jaskier frunció el ceño, algo ofendido y dejó de lado su laúd para poder acercarse al brujo. Examinó su cara con cuidado, él estaba aún con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Obviamente algo pasó en su camino hasta la posada.

—¿Qué necesitas, entonces? —Su pregunta hizo bufar al mayor.

—Una cerveza... Muchas cervezas.

El bardo sonrió un poco. Sabía que Geralt tenía muchos problemas que ocupaban su mente, incluyendo dilemas y cosas que escapaban de su control. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que hizo en Blaviken? ¿Se sentía solo y alienado por ser lo que era? A decir verdad, sí que escondía muchas desgracias. Su constante expresión seria y actitud de pocas palabras no ayudaban en lo más mínimo a descifrar sus pensamientos.

Aun así, Jaskier simplemente no podía estar más encantado con él. No sólo era su musa, lleno de historias para sus canciones, sino que él era sinceramente alguien que Jask consideraba como bueno. ¿Qué podía hacer además de enamorarse de alguien como él? Después de todo, era un romántico sin remedio. ¿Podría ser tan difícil...? ¿Tal vez...? Sólo tal vez...

Sin pensar bien en sus acciones, Jaskier se inclinó y rozó sus labios con la mejilla del otro, cerca de los labios. No iba a besarlo directamente porque estaba seguro de que terminaría sin bolas pero era más... ¿Una forma de pedir permiso?

El cazador abrió los ojos, confundido acerca de lo que acabó de sentir. La primera cosa que ve siendo los ojos celeste vibrante de Jask.

—¿Acabas de...?

—Sí.

—Hmm…

**Author's Note:**

> No lo edité, habrán probables errores de typeo. También es la primera vez intentando escribir algo Geraskier, lol.


End file.
